onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JustSomeDude.../Targets
It's a crazy time to be a One Piece fan (Japanese or otherwise). With his first big enemy and public display down, Luffy has cemented himself as a big player in a big game. And for the first time in OP history, we know who just about all the big players in the game are. We've reached a sort of peak of knowledge. Many people we've been waiting to see since the timeskip have shown up, we've been introduced to parts of the crews of the Yonko, and we've seen the new Shichibukai. The list of people that we don't know is getting smaller when you look at the big players. And with this game, everyone has their targets, and Oda has actually told us who they are. So this blog is here to make a list of who's gunning for who, etc. ;Shanks *Shanks has yet to be seen post-TS and he's never been known to be the kind of person that is after someone. But we do know one thing: The Kid/Hawkins/Apoo alliance is after his head. ;Kid/Hawkins/Apoo *Even though their target is Shanks they were last seen standing in front of a very pissed off Yonko, and 2 out of the 4 Supernovas present looked scarred shitless (Kid just looked pissed, and nobody knows what Killer's face looks like). *Big Mom was also known to be pissed at Kid for destroying some of her ships. ;Big Mom *She's already in a feud with Luffy over Fishman Island, and recently her crew had a showdown with the "Team Swirly Brow" part of the Straw Hats. *This fight was over Caesar Clown, and it sounds as though she sent her subordinate crew, led by Supernova Capone Bege to get him. This incident happened several days after the battle on Dressrosa, and the Sunny confrontation. ;Caesar Clown *Poor guy, he's in the custody of the Straw Hats, but he has people from Doflamingo's, Kaido's, and Big Mom's organizations after him. Plus a hefty 300 Million bounty on his head to boot. ;Donquixote Doflamingo *Recently defeated by Luffy/Law and in the custody of the Marines. *However, Kaido seems to want him anyways, and sent his guy Jack to go get him from a 4 ship fleet (which includes some Admirals, former Admirals and some Vice Admirals). *He's also a hot commodity among his former clients, which all want their weapons shipments. ;Fujitora *He pissed off Akainu, and now it seems once he's done with carting Doffy around, he's going to be after Law and Luffy. He gave them their "get out of jail free card" already, and now it seems he's going to be serious about arresting them. After all, Tsuru's die roll demands it. ;The Samurai of Wano *At this point in time, we don't know why they left for Zou. However we do know a few things: They know who Kaido is, and Kaido has a presence on Zou. Doffy made the capture of Momonosuke a priority, despite the fact that their presence on PH and Dressrosa was purely accidental. It seems odd to me that any kind of mission outside of the country would include bringing along 2 Samurai, 1 ninja, and a small child. There's something special about the boy, and I think Kaido has something to do with it. ;Kaido *He just seems pissed at the world, and wants to start the largest war yet. *In particular though, he's after Doffy for the supplies for it, including weapons and SMILES for his Zoan army. *The Law/Luffy alliance is obviously after him, though it remains to be seen how pissed he is at them directly, so far his anger has only been towards Doffy. ;The Revolutionary Army *Prepare for obvious statement: The Revolutionaries are after the World Government. *However, their main focus right now is weapons. Specifically, the flow of weapons from an unknown source. They were after the weapons on Dressrosa before they knew of Luffy or the Mera Mera no Mi being there. Weapons were always their main focus, other things just got in the way. *Getting their hands on these weapons was important enough for Dragon to call the leaders together for an in-person meeting. That shows just how much they matter. *Burgess is willing to ask the entire Blackbeard Pirates organization to go there just to get him and the weapons. ;Unknown Weapons Manufacturer *The only organization on the list we know almost nothing about. However, with recent chapters, it's clear they have a part to play in the future of the world.. *The revolutionaries are almost certainly after them. They got the dealer, but now they want the whole operation. *And just about anyone that wants to start conflicts would probably like to get their hands on the manufacturer too. ;CP-0 *They're also after the collection of weapons, in addition to whatever goals they have as a World Government agency. Also, if all the former members of CP-9 are in CP-0, this organization is quite large. ;Blackbeard *He's after the Revolutionaries now it seems, in addition to his quest to gather powerful Devil Fruits. The entire series, Blackbeard has done nothing that was not for a specific goal, all of which ultimately lead to him becoming more powerful. He's up to something for sure, and he's getting closer to his endgame. *I'd be terrible if I didn't mention his recent talks/apparent alliance with Kuzan as well. ;Edward Weeble *The newest Shichibukai, he's (or rather his mother) is after the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates. *This includes a recent plan to beat up Luffy and ask him where Marco is. We'll see how that goes... *Weeble's one desire for himself though is vengence on Blackbeard for killing his supposed "father". And if he gets angry and powerful enough to fight a crew of New World pirates and destroy a town killing 600 just over someone saying he's not WB's true son, then what he'd do to Blackbeard is likely insane. ;Buggy *He's after money, as always. But apparently the resignation of Harujidin is gonna cost him a bunch of money. Is that enough to send him after Luffy once again? Maybe... Straw Hats/Law A bunch of people are after them: * Marines ** Specifically Issho * Big Mom and underlings ** Specifically Capone Bege, who wants Caesar * Kaido and underlings * Buggy and underlings * Edward Weeble/Bakkin * He's not directly after him, but there's bad blood between Luffy and Blackbeard. *Oh yeah, there's also the matter of the crew's total bounty of 1,570,000,100, plus Law's 500,000,000, AND Caesar's 300,000,000. If you can take them out, boy are you gonna be rich! So yeah, that's all I've got for now. But you can see by the shear size of it, there's quite the web building of people gunning for each other. There sure are a lot of Targets out there! (I said the title of the blog in the blog! Oh man, I'm so good at this!) Category:Blog posts